Huey vs Riley
by Halo3fan
Summary: I suck at Summaries. Riley is sick of Huey beating him all the time. So he learns Kumite and know he's ready for some serious payback. R&R please! Dang.... I think I finshed this fan-fic a bit to fast.
1. Chapter 1

Riley vs Huey

**Riley cant stand it. Huey all ways beats him in a fight. But after learning Kumite he think's he might finally do it. Huey's 14 Riley's 13 **

**I do **_**not**_** own the boondocks.**

**R&R .** I suck at summaries.

Riley took in a deep breath as he walked in the room. _Okay... your ready, your ready... _" Hey Huey... wanna spar?" Huey looked up at him. He looked skeptical. " You don't have a style.", was his simple reply. Riley gritted his teeth. He knew it would come to this. He snatched the book Huey was reading and tore a page out. Now, if there was one thing you could never _**ever**_ do to Huey Freeman it was snatch his book. If you tore a page out you were just asking for it. No... _begging _for it. Riley had seen _Butch Magnus , _of all people get his teeth knocked in. He called Huey a nerd. What ever. Huey could take that. Then he slapped his book down. Now, when ever Butch saw Huey approaching he ran as fast as he could in the other direction.

At first Huey just froze. Then he stood up and got in his fighting stance. " You shouldn't of done that" , was all he said. Riley attacked first , which surprised Huey considering he just thought Riley was trying to piss him off. And to add to it , it was kinda hard to block. Weird. He jumped back a bit then did a nice leg sweep which Riley jumped up to avoid. Double weird. He had that move to beat Riley so many times he just assumed it would work. Then it hit him. He had trained for this. He'd ask him why later. He did string of punchs all of which he avoided.

Riley claimed the first point. Huey felt it, yet he didn't know where it came from. He just clutched his stomach before he jumped back. Riley just grinned. He had the upper hand. He leapt forward but Huey just stepped aside. Huey glared as he went on the defensive. Riley manged to hit him he was being aggressive so he wanted to wait before trying that again. Huey knew it would come down to one thing now. Brains. And that where he had the upper hand. Huey knew there room was to small for his good moves. Damn. He had to take one for the team. He let Riley hit him with a kick that sent him to the hallway. He slammed in to the wall. Hard. He felt the breath get knocked out of him and as he tried to stand Riley was already on him. Huey barely avoided the kick that put a nice hole in the wall. Huey clamied his point. Riley was getting over confident and now that they were in a more open place Huey used that to his advantage. He bounced on the wall, then bounced _off _ and did a flip so that he landed behind Riley and kicked him in the back. As Riley flew through the air he leaned forward so that he could turn brace for impact. " Omph!" Riley manged to say as he crashed in to the wall down the hall.

He turned around to glare at Huey. It was on now.

47569697625

R&R! OR ELSE:p And sorry if it's short but it the First chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Huey vs Riley

I do not own the Boondocks.

**Riley cant stand it. Huey all ways beats him in a fight. But after learning Kumite he think's he might finally do it. Huey's 14 Riley's 12**

Huey slowly walked down the hall towards Riley. Then Riley did something that Huey never thought possible. Riley did a cartwheel over Huey's shoulder, then did a perfect leg sweep. Huey manged to catch himself right before he hit the ground. But Riley had no intention of letting Huey recover. Just after Huey manged to get to his feet Riley let him have it. Three point combo. All of them hit. One kick to the stomach, an elbow to the face then a amazing throw. Huey flew down the hall , then slammed into it with such force that he bounced of the wall and landed a few feet away.

He slowly got to his feet then splat blood. " Damn... that hurt..." Huey looked up to see Riley walking toward him with a grin. " Just give up Huey. Just admit you've lost!" Huey gritted his teeth. " No... Damn... way." Riley just smiled. Huey got into his stance... just as the phone rang. He could try to answer it but Riley would beat him up if tried. So he ignored it. Riley went on the offensive, With so many punches and kicks that Huey could barely believe he was blocking any of them. He knew couldn't do it for long. He had to his next move carefully. POW! Huey gasped as he fell over... then grab Riley's arm.

" What the...?!" Huey jerked down on Riley's arm and brought an elbow right to his face. CRUNCH! Riley reared back as he clutched his obviously broken nose. Huey leapt for an _amazing _jump kick... which Riley_** dodged. **_No way. It was perfect... and he dodged it. Riley was grinning again. Yet he had blood dripping down his face. Huey shot his foot out behind himself then jumped and did a swift jab which Riley blocked. " Come on Huey... I thought you were stronger then this." Then he gripped his arm pulled it up and delivered a swift jab to his ribs. " Agh!" Huey grabbed his ribs then everthing went white then black and Riley's sock got out of his face. He was flying down the hall , blood flying out his nose. THUD! He hit and layed there for a second.

He rolled over and spat blood. _Damn... _he was losing... bad. The phone was ringing again. It was probley Ceaser wondering where the hell he was. There were going to see _Jumper. _Huey knew that this was it. He had to finish this soon.

684064Q7675y bvb

OHHHHHHHHH :p I can't believe I forgot Riley's age compared to Huey's. COMIC FAN'S FORGHIVE ME. I write short chap's..


	3. Chapter 3

Huey vs Riley

This is it. The end of the fight. I'm gonna try to make this long.

Huey needed to use his brain's. So he did. When Riley got cocky it was much easier to hit him. Huey got in his stance and winced. Riley ate it up. He thought he had the upper hand again. If it hurt for Huey to get in his stance then he couldn't take much more. Riley launched himself in the air before landing behind Huey... and getting kicked right in the back of his right knee. He stumbled then got knocked to the ground by a leg sweep. Damn it! He let let himself get tricked. He rolled away from Huey and leapt while staying low turning it into a grab. He slammed Huey on to the ground. "Omph!" Huey couldn't believe it. Riley just used what little brain's he had to knock Huey off his feet. A low grab was unexpected.

Huey kicked Riley off of him and he felt it. The loss of energy. He was losing and he knew it. He was losing the will to fight . His adrenaline was leaving him. He needed that. He was thriving on it. And without the will to fight he couldn't use it. But he wasn't giving up. Riley was ready. He knew Huey was going down. So when he threw punch and Huey blocked it he was surprised. Huey twisted Riley's fist, jerked him toward him and hit him in his already damaged nose. " Agh!" Riley jumped away and Huey... slammed into the wall. " Fooled ya!" , was all Riley said. Huey couldn't believe it. Riley was faked the pain... and out smarted him.

Huey did a leg sweep which Riley wasn't expecting that considering the fact that he thought Huey knew he was to good for that. (AN:... Wow... that was odd.) Huey blocked a punch before kicking out. Riley was way to good for that. ( AN: Okay... never again...) He did an amazing spin dragon kick 720. (AN: Two 360 spins.) which made Huey spin but he regained his composure. He was using his brain... yet Riley was still winning. Riley had tricked him. Nobody expects fake pain in a fight. I mean who the hell does that. Huey jumped back.

Huey was smarter than Riley... this shouldn't be happening. Then Riley scored a four point combo. Two punches then a double jump kick that sent him flying. Huey couldn't believe. How could he be losing to Riley? No. He was going to win. He _had _to win. He got into his stance for the last time. So did Riley. They looked at each other before breaking out into a full sprint. Both of them. The distance was closed between them in an instant. The threw there final punches. POW!! Huey spun around. Riley skidded down the hall. Neither of them won. Or so it looked like at first. Both manged to get back to their feet. They couldn't let this end in a tie. But Huey had one question. " Riley! How did you get so good?" Riley just grinned. "Practice." Then launched himself into the air. So did Huey. Their feet met in mid air.

Riley landed first. He ended it. He won. He kicked Huey right in the stomach. Huey gave in. He had lost. But he swallowed his pride. " Nice job... Riley... you ... have won." Riley just grinned while he tried to stay on his feet. He had won. Yes... He fell and right before he hit the ground he knew he wouldn't wake up till tomorrow.

[THE NEXT DAY

Riley grinned all day. He had finally beating Huey and that meant he could beat Butch... which he did as soon as he got to school. Now he and Huey were the strongest fighter's at school. That is, until Riley decided to clear the air. The rumor was that Huey had beat him already. If only they knew.

97570nn-9ujmg[if

There you go. Maybe it wasn't long but I hoped you liked it. Maybe I'll make a sequel. If I get enough reviews and you ask nicely. But right now I'm focusing on something deferent. Any way if you want a sequel ask nicely and R&R! Riley won. So there will be no doubt. Props Riley. I'll pobley do fighting stuff only. Sorry to anybody that didn't like the ending the chap's etc. etc.


End file.
